


hubris

by nebulousviolet



Series: aftg character studies [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, lowercase abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousviolet/pseuds/nebulousviolet
Summary: riko moriyama is a boy who made all the wrong decisions.





	hubris

**Author's Note:**

> hey! please consider supporting me on [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/courtneyges)! my birthday is on saturday lol so consider it a present if u want ;) anyway this idea was given to me by the lovely frostandcoal blah blah blah check her out ilh and enjoy!

here’s a fact: riko isn’t stupid.

he is _violent_ and _arrogant_ and _obsessive_ but not stupid. when his arm shatters - _fox orange coming down, hubris has always been his fatal flaw_ \- he knows he is on death row. this game had been his unwitting last meal, and he is going to die.

and he’s not angry. if anything, he’s tired. for over twenty one long years he has always been second, cursed by his birth order, and now he will die like that. it is time. perhaps if things had gone differently, he might’ve been a champion and held off his brother for a little longer, lived to fight a little while more.

but things did not go differently.

the truth is heartbreakingly simple; riko moriyama is a boy who made all the wrong decisions. whether it was nurture or nature, he has made mistake after mistake and the blame for that lies at his own feet, not anyone else's. riko is not noble, but he knows when to admit defeat. why fight the inevitable? he’d rather spend his last moments in acceptance than in denial. riko has always been destined to be a star, the sun to kevin’s moon, and now he is burning out. that was always the way it was going to be, and nothing would’ve changed it.

yes, he has his regrets. everyone does, but him more than most - he had been vile, he has been cruel, he has been everything he swore he would not be when he fully understood who he was. the only one to blame for his fate is him, but riko wishes otherwise. owning up is infinitely harder than just accepting the problem. but it's too late for that. all there is is _now_ , and here, and the moment. this is all he has left, and he is breathing in oxygen and relishing in the feeling of being alive for the last time. 

_at least he will see his brother._

he lets the medical crew whisk him away, and gets ready to pay his penance.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY it's so short but ive been vv busy recently forgive me?? remember! comments > kudos > nothing <33 bye !


End file.
